


chance encounters in a coffee shop

by atsueshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsueshi/pseuds/atsueshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(aka <i>Satsuki is such an AoKuro fangirl sometimes</i>): Satsuki stalks Dai-chan all the way to a coffee shop where he meets a mysterious love interest, and gets a surprise of her own along the way .</p>
            </blockquote>





	chance encounters in a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for AoKuro Army in the [2014 OTP Battle](http://basketballpoetsociety.tumblr.com/tagged/otp%20battle).

Dai-chan doesn't like coffee shops, so Satsuki can't see any good reason for him visiting the coffee shop thirty minutes away every day for the past two weeks—except for one highly questionable possibility: there is  _someone_.

     Now, Satsuki has never seen Dai-chan look even remotely interested in anyone, so this sudden development in his otherwise very static life is enough to shock anyone into stalking, and as Dai-chan’s best friend, Satsuki is exceptionally susceptible to the temptation of following him there one cold morning on the third week he’s gone to visit the place.

     It is a really quaint café, too small to be considered a big shot but too cosy to not be doing fairly well in business, and somehow she understands why Dai-chan likes the place: it's warm and spacious and there aren't plenty of people around, and—oh. 

_Oh._

     “Hey, that’s cheating!”

     She spots Dai-chan in the farthest corner of the shop, talking animatedly to a guy quite obviously a head shorter than him even when sitting down; the guy is holding a book on both hands and wearing a beanie over his head, and is staring at Dai-chan the way Satsuki knows only a love-struck person ever could.

     “Oh, gosh,” she whispers to herself, and very nearly squeals in excitement. Dai-chan likes a boy! Dai-chan is probably going to have a boyfriend! Dai-chan has a love life after all! Too busy rejoicing, Satsuki forgets about her situation and fails to realise that she has been jumping up and down, effectively making herself known to every living soul in the café.

     “ _Satsuki?!”_

     Uh-oh. Satsuki’s eyes dart left and right in search of a good alibi and spots a bespectacled young man in the corner near the windows, intent on his laptop and looking quite unaware of the proceedings. She makes his way to where he sits and quickly takes the chair across him, ignoring his oddly mildly-surprised expression, and hisses, “Please pretend to be my boyfriend, I will do anything you request of me later, just tell the guy with the blue hair that I am your girlfr—”

     “Satsuki what the hell are you doing here?” She hears Dai-chan’s really heavy footsteps and prays hard that this stranger plays along. She doesn’t turn around, and instead takes the stranger’s cup of coffee, and drinks from it, nearly scalding her tongue.

     “Hello there, Sir,” the stranger says, and Satsuki chokes on the coffee;  _really_? This guy said yes to her request? Oh, dear heavens. “Why are you screaming at my girlfriend?”

     “Your girlfriend? No—no, she’s not your girlfriend, she’s my best friend, Satsuki get up from there.”

     Satsuki feels the weight of Dai-chan’s hand on her shoulder, forcibly turning her around, when the stranger surprises her even more by standing up and grabbing Dai-chan’s wrist. “Hello,” the wonderful, god-sent stranger says. “I am Imayoshi Shouichi, and this is my girlfriend you are manhandling, brat. It would be nice if you stayed away.”

     The hand on her shoulder lifts away just as Satsuki hears another voice say, “Aomine-kun, please stop.”

     From the reflection in her stranger’s eyes, she saw – albeit a little vaguely – that it was the guy Dai-chan had been talking to. Satsuki was wrong. He wasn’t just a head shorter. He probably an entire foot shorter than Dai-chan.

     “Sorry,” she hears Dai-chan say before turning around and leaving. When she feels the coast is clear, she raises her head and looks properly at her stranger for the first time. He’s very handsome, and looks sharp in his coat and tie. “Thank you,” she tells him, “you saved me back there.”

     “No, it’s no problem,” he replies. “Reckon you’ve been stalking your friend?”

    “Yeah, sort of,” Satsuki says, awkwardly returning his coffee to him. “His first time dating someone, in, like,  _forever_ , so it’s kind of a big deal to me.”

     The guy, Imayoshi-kun, smiles at her. “They’ve been seeing each other for the past two weeks now. I’d hazard a guess and say they probably met here too, three weeks ago, when Aomine-kun came in looking for a  _grande_  mocha frappucino with a hefty slice of strawberries on top. Said it was for wooing his sulking best friend,” he explains to her, setting down the laptop and standing up. “I believe you should be leaving now. May I see you out?”

      As she gets up and takes Imayoshi-kun’s proffered hand, Satsuki couldn’t help believing her luck. She confirmed it –  _confirmed it! ­–_ Dai-chan has a boyfriend!

* * *

(Five months later she’ll remember the same day as the day she met the most amazing guy ever, but that’s a story for another time.)


End file.
